The purpose of this project is to demonstrate the effectiveness of intervention methods in changing HIV risk behaviors among IVUDs and sexual partners. The project will examine: 1) differential effectiveness of various intervention strategies for targeted sub-groups (Mexican origin Hispanics, Native Americans, prostitutes, and incarcerated individuals); 2) changes in knowledge, attitudes and risk behaviors between baseline and multiple post-intervention observation points; 3) comparisons of effectiveness between intervention components; and 4) changes in seroprevalence rates for each population sub-group from base-line to post-intervention. The methods for achieving the program objectives involve random assignment of participants to one of four intervention groups: 1) Control (no intervention); 2) Standard (one 45 minute HIV educational session; 3) Enhanced (standard session plus 2 hour group skill building sessions; 4) Enhanced Plus (Enhanced plus 1 two hour group session four months post intervention). The sample size will consist of 75 individuals enrolled each month (900 per year) (33% Anglo, 33% Hispanic, 33% Native American). Of the targeted sample, 40% will be sexual partners. The research will include a formative, process, impact and outcome evaluation. The process evaluation will describe the implementation and coordination of the program and examine the process as it affects participants, staff, and the community. The impact evaluation will assess the relative effect of the interventions in producing the desired change in HIV risk behaviors among participants. Data will be collected at baseline, and three six months post intervention. Hypothesis and research questions will be examined by descriptive and multi-variate techniques. Results and recommendations based upon the results will be disseminated through various technical transfer methods.